


Teenagers in a Hopeless Situation

by Fear_The_FWZZ



Category: Original Work
Genre: Apocalypse, Dystopian, F/F, Lesbian Characters, This is all an original work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5020015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fear_The_FWZZ/pseuds/Fear_The_FWZZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemmer Summers never got it easy. Always having to fight and take back what she lost. <br/>Ally Baxton was definitely something else. Was she the one to drag Jemmer out of dismay? Will the apocalypse change everything Jemmer thought she knew?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Short Becoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A simple day just got a whole lot stranger.

_If only it was that easy. Just to go back to the beginning. Ha, was I really that stupid. Did I think that it started out as well as it ended? Could you even call the ending, a good one?_

In the early Autumn day, the bell rings through the halls. Telling the students of all ages to report to their first class. For Ally Baxton, it was just any other day. She went from talking with Lizette, to holding her hand on the way to class.

"I'll see you next period, yes?" Ally says with a normal pitched voice for a Wednesday morning.

"Of course you big freaking ball of sunshine." She says bringing her into a light hug just outside the classroom.

Ally smiles as she pulls away and goes into the classroom. There were kids upon desk and some laughing. Her dark hair went down to the narrow of her back, and swung back and forth as she walked to her seat near the back. She sets her bag down and pulls out her phone. She eyes the empty desk that is across and back of her. That desk belongs to Jemmer Summers. Ally couldn't stand her because she was not only the beholder of the biggest ego, but can get away with anything, and it's just "typical". If she were to show up late, which she always does, typical. If she was caught smoking outside, which has happened, typical. If she does anything that society doesn't accept, typical. Her cockney accent makes it all the worse. She walks with this massive narcissism in her posture. Her dark eyes boring into every classmate that has crossed her path. Jemmer could just walk through life and not trip on one obstacle, whereas Ally would be the one to trip on her own feet. Ally feels she has had to work for everything in her life. Never getting away with one single lie or event. She had her parents always over her shoulder that she never got any adventure or excitement in her life. Was she almost jealous of Jemmer? How she could do all these things that Ally always wanted to do? She didn't dare answer that. 

The bell rings, starting first period. She didn't mind it all that much. English was one of her stronger courses, and the only thing holding her GPA up. At least it wasn't Math right in the morning. She was already barely passing Algebra II, she didn't need another reason to find it more unbearable. She turns of the phone that she barely looked at because she was too focused on the desk that was empty behind her. The class carries on and by the half hour mark the door smashes open. A thick black combat boot crosses her vision and she just rolls her eyes. Jemmer walks in, dark brown hair just as Ally's is. Her hair is a just past her shoulders, but a bit more wavy. The teacher pays no attention to her and some of the guys whistle to her. She could be considered beautiful, but someone would be too afraid to think that because she'll pound their face in. That's if she has mind reading powers. Which isn't too far fetched in Ally's mind. She walks with the laid back attitude that drove Ally to the point of insanity. She sits at her desk as the lesson progresses. She takes a spare chair and puts her right foot on the edge. Ally turned slightly and glanced up her frame. Her ebony, ripped, skinny jeans grapple her calves that have a perfect shape. Her shirt is some punk rock thing that sits loosely on her shoulders. She chews her blue gum open mouthed and has a smirk when she realizes Ally was staring.

"Like something you see, Allison?" She says in a very airy tone as she waves her fingers intimidatingly.

"It's only Ally." She huffs and turns quickly.

She hears the low chuckle that came from the girl. Her teeth grit and she even breaks her pencil in the process. Another laugh comes from Jemmer. Ally turns quickly and glares at her. 

"Allison? Is there a problem?" She says with a fake, caring voice.

The students around could almost see the heat that radiated off of Ally because of her anger. Their exchanges earn the attention of others and now most of the class was watching them. Ally stays silent when she realizes the stares. She just lets Jemmer win this battle and turns back. She tries to pay attention as much as she could, but couldn't get the conversation between them out of her head. It was just weighing on her that she couldn't give back a witty, sarcastic response. It seemed to come to Jemmer so naturally and Ally didn't know why. She felt that there was something that caused all this hard-asserry. 

While deep in thought, the PA comes through sharply. "Students and Teachers! Lock down! Lock down!" The familiar principal voice comes. 

The room goes into a panic, but Jemmer seems unaffected and takes a seat on the edge of group of shuddering students. This calmness unsettles Ally and is almost tempted to speak up about it, but decides it's best not to. The lights go dark and it takes a second for her eyes to get adjusted. The silence of the air is broken by shouts that echo through the hall that are followed by three shots. Feet pound the floor as they go past the door. Some of the more squeamish girls scream at them. The tears that are reflecting at the small rays of sun that protrude through the shade make Jemmer roll her eyes. She stands with a grunt and goes to her bag. She starts zipping it up when Ally stands with her.

"And where do you think you're going?" She says sounding almost defensive.

She barely gives her a glance as she finishes zipping her bag and moves to the door, "I'd be damned if I had to spend my dying hours in this hell hole. So I'm leaving." She looks out the door and goes to the shiny metal handle when Ally pipes up again. 

"You can't go. We need a sacrifice if something or someone were to get in here. I thought you'd be the perfect for that spot."

Jemmer gives her a look of confusion and rolls her eyes. "And how long have you wanted to get that out, brunette?" she ask sarcastically.

"Ugh, forget it. I'm coming with you."

"Girl, no you're not."

Another shot rings through the halls and pulls Jemmer's attention towards it. She doesn't look at Ally who has been advancing on her. She crouches down and opens the door. Looking warily out the door. There was a blood line going down another corridor. Jemmer tried to ignore the situation as she headed to the stairwell. She only notices Ally on her heels when she reaches the metal door. Only fifteen steps to her freedom and now she has a gnat on her. 

"What the hell?!" She says in a harsh whisper. 

She doesn't say anything and heaves the door open and descends the stairs. Jemmer takes her spot at the front again and waits at the bottom of the stairs. To the right is her way out of the building and to the left are three slowly moving bodies. Off them comes blood in a flowing river. Their arms, scabby and disease ridden, make Jemmer turn her head away. The atmosphere is getting to Jemmer so she heads out the door. What she saw when she came out was a scene straight out of horror movie.

Bodies, everywhere. The smell of death overwhelming the air. The sweeping noise of an outdrawn groan. The sun illuminates the walking corpses. Jemmer's neck nearly gets whiplash as it darts back and forth between the masses. She doesn't look to Ally and takes off to a cop car that is opened on the other side of the lot. She maneuvers around the bodies and eventually makes it to the car. She shoves the driver's seat door closed. She takes a breath in, but before she can even let it out, the passenger side opens and in slides a panting girl. Jemmer looks at her with wide eyes, but then leans her head back against the seat and groans. Her neck stretched forward from the position.

"Ugh, you couldn't have died in that hoard? Or for once use your tripping ability for good this time and fall back there?"

"Dude! Hella drive! That is, if you know how!" 

She pulls out and surely knows that she hella doesn't know.  _This is going to be fun_.


	2. The Sparkle of the Jem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One can only imagine the outcome between Jemmer and Ally in the same, out of control, car. What really makes the two girls so different?

Jemmer drives in silence. She praised the deafening stillness in a painful society. That glass around her broke when the child to her right spoke.

"Can I go home? I have a gun box there and what about my parents? They're probably worried sick!" She cringed at her last statement, knowing better. She just needed a reason for her to go home.

Jemmer glares at her with an eye if stone and a face of ice.

"Boo-hoo, sunshine. There is no 'home' anymore, there's no where safe anymore. Each corner you're practically hoping there's nothing that will send you running in the other direction. Home has been corrupted and errored in this place. There may never be one again." She decides not to elaborate it further .

"But isn't that exactly what you're doing now? Where are you taking me?!" She shoots back.

Jemmer grits her teeth more. One day she'll need to put a rag there to protect her seemingly perfect straight teeth. They won't be perfect after one day with this girl. She doesn't answer and continues to drive. After the oblivion of the dark pavement and yellow sectors that split the void of the road, a sign reflects into their eyes, "St.Erik's trails and parks." Ally gives a look of sudden disbelief as the altitude rises. 

"You've got to be joking."

Jemmer raises her eyebrows at her and retorts back, "You've seen me in class, do I seem to be the jokester type?"

Ally seems to be confused, "Uh-yeah, that's exactly what I'd pin you as. All the sarcasm? Morbid humor? Cory Monteith's death was not funny!" 

She has an airy laugh that irks Ally, "Oh c'mon. What I say is pretty funny. Any guy who sings for a living deserves to be taken out the same way he did." She cackles loud and sits back in the seat, 

Ally just looks at her with her jaw pretty much out the car. "You. Yeah- You. Are a terrible freaking person. Like the time you made fun of me because i like girls."

"Now that is utterly wrong! I made fun of how pathetic you were for female celebrities. You're nearly getting off to them in the middle of class."

Ally's face burns and becomes bright red, "I do not!

Ally wanted to break Jemmer's streak of commanding actions, but in reality, she had nothing better to say. She hated how Jemmer always seemed to be one step ahead of her. She returned her wandering attention to the fast paced background outside the car. It moved faster than the car. Always changing and disappearing behind the curtain of the trees. She didn't know how long it would be, if there were to be a cue at all, when the trees would cease. 

Eventually, the car seemed to level out and Jemmer's eyes seemed to strain and start looking for something more ahead. They took the bend on the dirt road that makes Ally's fear of skidding off the mountain even greater. When they could see what's in front of them Jemmer seems to gasp. Ally couldn't pick up if it really originated by the sociopath's throat. There is a vast flat area that over looks the city. To the immediant right of the car is a big oak tree that bores the colors of an early sunrise ad marigolds. The car comes to a halt very subtly and sends Ally flying forward. Jemmer explodes out of the car and falls out the seat. 

"Woah. Slow down there," she says, seeing half her leg still in the car. 

 She had an uncharacteristic smile plastered on her face. Allie gets out and just beyond the tree, that blocked her view from inside the cruiser, was a massive lake that shinned the small sunlight that peaked from behind the still living leaves. Jemmer closes the door with a satisfting ratleband goes to the big tree that looms over the two. 

"You need a moment of nostalgia in time of havoc? Or need something beautiful to look out before I kill you?"

"My my. You are the pesky one now, aren't you?" She says still distracted by the picturesque falling leaves. 

_Not again. Ally! Stop. Shut up. Not her. You can't._

 As Ally pondered that she failed to notice the flying leaves from the ground. Jemmer kicked them up until her foot hit solid metal. That center Wheeling back in pain which made her fall flat on her backside. She swears in some undecipherable accent and gets up with the small limp. The silver metal shinned against the dark assortment of colors. Jemmer found the handle to the door in the ground and lifted it. Ally thought of it as a stairway to hell, and to her, it probably was. Jemmer went down the ladder first and with each step of her combat boot the metal echo reverberated which made her suspect it was a hollow cavern. She followed wary, careful of every step thinking it was some type of booby trap. When she stepped down onto the solid wood ground, she let out of breath. When she turned, a small tunnel led into a spacious main room. The kitchen/dining area was raised by two steps in comparison to a black leather couch that was in front of a massive flat screen. There were white, closed, solid doors that lead into other rooms that Allie has yet to explore. There was a barred metal door. Skepticism rose in Ally but she fought back the urge to ask. It was basically a penthouse on top of a massive building, just underground, and no windows, and lacking all the beauty of the outside world. So maybe it was nothing like a pent house. 

Ally was still looking around before she heard the familiar sound of a filled glass bottle hitting the countertop. She turned her head and Jemmer was almost giggling at the container that was filled with alcohol. The gold-ish foam at the top of the liquid meet Ally want to puke. 

"Allright, I get you're free of your parents, but this? Are you really in need for a drink? You're 16! In high school! You have an even explained where I am!" Her questions turned more into comments that were shouted. 

Jemmer plugs one ear with her finger and flinches back after the barrage. "Yo! Girl, calm your face! All these questions will be answered in time." She goes back to the alcohol and retrieves two small pillowed glasses.

Ally wasn't satisfied with Jemmer's lack of concern. She goes around the countertop and into the much more giant kitchen than she thought. The cocky cockney stood a couple inches taller than Ally, she always cursed at her genetics for the small ones.

"Hey! You listen to me now! You drag me out of that school, take me to some underground bunker, and now you're having a drink and eschewing all questions! Tell me something, woman!"

 Jemmer stares at her face and turns to her, creepily slowly. Her eyes bore into Ally's and she seems to shrink against her. Jemmer doesn't blink once and grabs Ally's  shirt. She raises her feet slightly off the ground and smashes her into the stainless steel fridge. It won't be stainless if Almy keeps pursuing her like a cat and a mouse. 

She spoke through her teeth, "It. Will. Come. In. Time."  Emphasizing each word with the idiocratic, harsh tone. 

Ally retreats back to her old self and starts to protect her face from the imminent blow. Just before Jemmer crashes her fist into her face, the door opens and a squeak at the metal fills the bunker. Jemmer dropped Ally, she crumbled to the floor, and Jemmer's face turns a whole new attitude. Something Ally has never seen before. Well, she barely saw her to begin with.

 Jemmer looks like a child seeing puppy. Anticipation of coubring how many spots there are on that Dalmatian. Bouncing with excitement. First to come out the small hallway is a skinny, very dark man who looks about 20. He has a smile that glows against pink lips. Jemmer smiles but doesn't move. Next is a tall, lemon haired man. His frame is built and he has a small fish under his arm.  The fish has darker brown and purple dreads. She has a bony face and skinny arms. The emotion on her face though shows so much exploration.  Jemmers mouth dips down into a frown. her eyes seem to fall back into her head. The three new faces look at her with smiles then confused. When they go to hug her she shoves them away. Ally gets up and turns to her.  She's never seen her have an ounce of emotion. Now. Now it's different. She leaks of sadness and depression. She runs to the metal door and Ally swears she sees a single tear drop from her eyes. She almost tears at the bars as it comes open with a fwoosh. She slams it closed and the silence makes Ally realize there hasn't been a single word exchanged yet. 

"What-"  Ally starts but the tall blonde cuts her off with the single strong and massive hand. 

"Don't bother. She'll be a wreck for hours. The bastard. How could he?" He says the last part under his breath and Ally raises an eyebrow. 

He pushes past the small girl and the three go to separate white doors and vanish like a puff of smoke. But someone forgot to mention there is still reminisces of the smoke. So it can still be there. And this smoke is holding onto every crevice of Ally.  Alone. In a place she doesn't know. In a situation that she won't ever get out of. The bunker. Will be her grave. 


End file.
